Eternal Flame
by Silver Crystalite
Summary: A Jacob and Renesme story. This story tells the difficulties that enter their lives when they confess about their love to each other. This story takes place 15 years after Renesme's birth. What happens when Nessie realizes her love for Jake? How will the Cullens react to it? Will it just be a normal lovestory? Not at all. Read and review.
1. Preface

PREFACE

A Jacob and Renesme story. Continuation of the Twilight Saga with starting of Renesme and Jacob's life. This story tells the difficulties that enter their lives when they confess about their love to each other. This story takes place 15 years after Renesme's birth. What happens when Nessie realizes her love for Jake? How will the Cullens react to it? Will it just be a normal reaction or they would explode? What happens when Nessie learns about the revelations hidden from her since all these years and especially the ones that contain her love – Jacob Black? How does her life turn upside down from normal? The answers lay in the story.

Please read and review after every chapter. I would love to know your thoughts about the story line and if you have any questions, please ask the questions in the reviews. I will answer as soon as I can. Thanks to whom so ever who reviewed, favorited and followed.


	2. REALIZED

**_We are fires  
of the eternal flame  
burning bright  
from one life to the next _**

REALIZATION

(Renesme's POV)

I woke up when I heard the ring of my cell that was kept just next to my pillow. I looked at the alarm clock and the time was 3:30. Who the hell was disturbing me at this time of the morning? I took my cell and saw it. The sight of the name brought a smile on my lips. It was Jake's call.

"What's it?" I sounded irritated.

"We were to watch the dawn today, Nessie. It's around five minutes to it." he said.

"Where are you people?" I asked.

"Downstairs." They all shouted, not on the cell, but from the living room.

"Coming." I said on the cell.

I brushed my teeth and hurried on my jacket. I ran downstairs and saw Claire, partially sleeping in Quil's support. Claire and I were best of best friends and she was 2 years elder to me. There was Seth, Embry, Alicia (Embry's imprint who is 18) all lolling on the couch.

"Whose idea was this?" Embry complained.

"It was princess's order." Seth referred to me.

"It was quite not an order." I protested.

"Yeah, she requested and all of you agreed." Jake took my side as ever. I didn't know why now I had developed some different feelings about him. I hadn't told anyone about this yet and I was hiding this from dad. I was continuously blocking my thoughts since last month because I knew that mom and dad won't like that much. I and Jake went in his truck. It was still very dark. I was leaning on the passenger seat because of drowsiness.

"You have an advantage sitting out there." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can still sleep but if I sleep we're gonna bang into something." He said.

"So you want me upright?" I asked.

"No, you can sleep." He said.

"You're actually taunting me and then you're putting it back. Keep on." I taunted back.

A little later, we stopped in front of the cliff boundary and we went to sit on the rocks. I and Claire were sitting side by side and she was having some doubts about me and Jake. As she knew everything about me, so I finally decided to ask her about this.

"Claire, I think I need to talk." I said. A small grin spread on her face.

"What's it?" she asked laughingly.

"It's serious." I said.

"Okay, let's discuss it." she said.

"I think that there's something I have developed about Jake. I don't know why but now he's like everything for me. I want him to stay close to me." I said as slow as I could so that Jake doesn't get to hear it at all.

"I knew it. I knew it!" she jumped.

"What happened?" Jake and Quil asked.

"Nothing. It was just a riddle." I lied.

"But you know that there's a problem." I told Claire.

"What? C'mon you love him and he's your friend since you were born. You people share almost everything with each other. Where is the problem lurking?" she said.

"It's that he's a wolf and he will go away from me someday because he'll imprint." I said.

"Well, there's something that he would never tell you till he doesn't feel that you love him. It's that you're his imp…." She was saying when I jumped.

"Are you serious? I'm his imprintee?" I asked cheerfully.

"Uh huh." She said.

"You're sure you're not kidding me?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yeah. He's your imprinter." She said. My dream had come true. I had always wanted him to imprint on me. It wasn't that I loved him because he was so handsome, sweet and smart. He was always there whenever I needed him, whenever my family was on a hunt; he was there to take care of me, whenever I was scared because of nightmares, he was always the one who listened it with the utmost interest though he was the one who listened and laughed at it a lot.

"Ness, come here!" Jake called me and sent Quil to Claire. I instantly went to him in the thoughts that I should tell him. Yes now was the time to do it. As they call it now or never. I was ready, maybe….

_You have to speak it today Nessie. It's the day. Speak…speak….tell him what's going on!_

"Are you okay?" he shook me when I reached the other side of the road to the boundary line where we usually sat.

"So, baby doll, what were you discussing?" Jake asked me.

"A girl to girl thing. Something you might not be interested in." I said.

"Well, it can rarely happen that I'm not interested in what my little Nessie thinks." Jake said and ruffled my head.

"Jay, don't even try to do that again or you know that hell is waiting for you." I replied.

"Okay, sorry. What happened? What's so messed up? Why're you acting like this?" he asked.

"Jake what's imprinting?" I asked and he twitched. "Have you imprinted yet?"

"Imprinting? I've told you a thousand times about that. God knows what happened to you in morning."

"No, I want to know better, seriously." I urged.

"Well, it's like your whole center shifts when you see her. Gravity doesn't hold you to the planet, it's her. It's like a million steel cables…" he was saying when I started speaking with him. He had always had the same lines when he described imprinting and they always made me feel lighter.

"A flame burns inside you but it doesn't really burn, it glows. It makes you fly." I said.

"What happened to you? Why are you acting so weird? Are you planning to imprint on someone too?" he joked.

"I'm not your kind, dumbo." I said.

"Well, let's just say that I've imprinted, then how would you react?" he asked me.

"And who's the example girl?" I asked.

"Well, first if you don't know who it is. Start reacting?" he said.

"Jake, I feel like you've imprinted. Haven't you?"

"Is that a part of the act?"

"No, it's reality. You have, haven't you?"

"Nessie, you would have been the first one whom I would tell if I had."

"No, the others know about it. I'm not the first one, am I?" I shouted.

"Well, let's just say if it's you, then how you would react?" he asked me.

"JAKE, I KNOW IT'S ME!" I almost screeched. Shit! What did I just do?

"Who the hell told you?!" he asked.

"It's true, isn't it?" I asked.

"Well…." He was saying. Okay, I didn't want to stop this. Let me tell him what I really feel for him. I won't say anything, he would know himself. I knew what I was doing, maybe to a point. I slightly pulled myself up to him and pressed my lips on his. I showed him each and every memory of him and me together and here it was. The sun shined behind us. It made my skin shine a bit and this was the loveliest morning that I ever saw since I was born. Yes, I loved Jacob Black. He was my soul mate. I was all his and this was it. I pulled apart.

"I love you too, Renesme Carlie Cullen." He said and kissed me again. I didn't know what this going was on but yes, the best day of my life could be marked as today.

"Ness, have you told anyone about this?" Jake asked.

"That's only what I didn't do." I said and snuggled into his chest.

"You can't be serious. Edward must've known this." he said.

"I blocked my thoughts." I said.

"So, let's tell them right now!" he said.

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course I'm serious." He replied.

"Jake I think it's not a good idea. We could tell them later and I have a plan for this." I said.

"Ness, I know you don't wanna tell them right now but it's important." He said.

"Please, please, please." I said.

"Okay, but what if I slip this?" he asked.

"You won't and you can't till I tell you to. See, whenever you're in front of dad, just think about any…anything. Anything that he doesn't like and we're done with it then." I replied.

"Are you sure it will work?" he asked.

"If it doesn't then my head is off, anyway." I said.

"I'm gonna tell this to the others." He said.

"Don't worry. We saw it all." They all replied.

"Seriously, they're crows." Jake said.  
"I know that. So where are we going?" I asked.

"Right now back to your place. I'll leave you and then I'll come later." He replied. We went back home in his truck. I had already blocked my thoughts but it was getting a bit difficult for Jake. I turned on the radio to his favorite radio station and that was a key. This could be controlled. He left me near the side road and by chance I remembered that mom and dad were on a hunt. It was safe…. Maybe for some time?

* * *

**How do you think it was? Well, it may take time to update the next chapter, guys. sooooo sorry! I'm stuck in my Unit tests and the next update may come next week. Please have a look on my other stories too. And keep reviewing! **


	3. My Hunt

**Well, i'm back! I am lucky that we got an extended vacation in our area! It's kinda really cold out here and we're always stuck to our blankets. I'm having fun anyways. Do review!**

* * *

MY HUNT

I was studying for my test that Mr. Hendricks was to give me today. Mr. Hendricks was my home school teacher and had started teaching me since I was two. I had been doing e- learning and net exams. I never understood hoe Carlisle and dad had made him understand about me without actually telling him about our real identity. He even taught me when we had moved in Chicago over net. We lived there for 7 years. We moved there when I was 5 years old and even Jake moved in with us because at that time we had become inseparable just like now. We then came back to Forks two years ago. I had the test in the afternoon and it was a science test. I knew I would score an A+ at it as ever again.

The others were back after their two day hunt. The people who had gone were- mom, dad, Jasper, Alice, grandpa (whom I usually call gramps) and Grandma (Grans). I was left with Rosalie and Emmett for these two days. Rosalie had already been to her hunt one week before them all but my big beary uncle Emmett was almost starving and craving. I hadn't been to a hunt too since some months because I sometimes was really lazy to put in the effort. It was evening time and they all had just returned. If it would have been a normal human house, then the others left at home should've asked the arrivers for water but seriously, here no one needed water except me. It was really creepy at times. What to do? I am a part of the vampire Cullen family. I was watching TV right now with Emmett and having popcorn.

"Emmett, your turn to go." Rosalie said.

"Hunting time!" he jumped up.

"Ness, honey even you need to hunt. It's been three months." Mom said.

"Mom, I don't think so. I could hold on for two more months." I said.

"Are you scared?" Emmett taunted me.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen is scared of nothing." I said and Jake stared at me. "Okay, except frogs." I muttered.

"Bella, do you think it's okay to send her with Emmett?" Jake was a bit worried.

"I too doubt it." dad replied. Dad and Jake were agreeing on one thing? Because of me? That was strange.

"You mean that I can't take care of my niece. Who's ready to bet upon this?" Emmett bursted.

"Well, I am." Jasper said. "I bet Emmett won't be able to do that."

"I agree." Jake said.

"Seriously? Am I still a small baby? I'm technically 14 years old. I can take care of myself." I said and d went to my room. I took a small waist bag and put my candies, cell and some more tit bits in it. I usually called it my hunting bag because I usually took it out on hunting trips. I really loved it because it was strong and durable. Sue had made it for me.

"Honey, don't hurt yourself. Just hunt some elks or something." Mom said. I was highly sick of this. Why was I not allowed to hunt something as big as a grizzly or a mountain lion? That could fill me in just one time and I won't have to keep hunting two or three times.

"Mom!" I protested.

"Let's go. I'm starving." Emmett said. I noticed his eyes that had turned black.

"Bye, guys." I said and we ran into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna hunt a grizzly, I'm telling you." He replied.

"Hello? I'm with you." I said.

"Oh yeah! Little loch Ness monster is scared." He taunted.

"Actually, I'm not. It was mom who told me not to." I replied.

"Too bad. Nessie is scared of mum." He said.

"Follow me then. I know a good place where you'll find them in a good quantity with some mountain lions as well." I said and sped towards the next hill. He was following me. Ha! I was Edward's daughter, how could anyone beat me with speed? I had been practicing since very long to beat even dad and my speed had come to his by now.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"100 per cent, serious." I said and jumped across the mountain. I loved when the wind swept across my face and made my brown curls fly in the air. My hair were bronze till I was two or three but then they started turning to brown later.

"I smell an elk. Wanna hunt it?" he asked.

"I would rather prefer the main course than starters." I replied.

"Nessie, we could still back up." Emmett said.

"Seems like a grizzly is scared of another, eh?" I taunted him back. I won this over.

"We'll even hunt mountain lions, now if you want to hunt elks, I'll be with you then leave you back home and…"

"You won't even need to!" I said and we jumped another mountain. We went by a valley and then through a narrow ravine. I knocked into a tree and fell down.

"Ness!" Emmett said. "You're okay?"

"I'm good. I'm good." I replied and got up. Oh no! I had torn the jacket that Alice had got me just two days before. "Not again!"

"Man! You tore another one? Alice is not gonna leave you once we get back." He replied.

"I know but let's focus on the game for now." I said and we started running again. I smelt a harsh small of a grizzly. It was really near because now I could smell it.

"Grizzlies!" Emmett shouted.

"Would you stop scaring them away like that?" I asked and it came near. It was dark now and then I heard its footsteps. It was about to pounce upon me but Emmett took it away. He took some seconds to get done with it until he started to suck the bear.

"Don't ya wanna share?" I asked when he was done with this.

"Nessie, I now know that other then frogs you're even scared of your own prey." He said.

"Oh really? Then watch me as I get a mountain lion and I promise I won't eat or drink anything before I get done with it." I challenged. Emmett had a habit of taunting me while we were on hunts. I usually preferred not to go with him because we ended up challenging each other. But whatever and however we were, he loved me a lot and I loved my uncle's spirited nature.

"Ness, I know I'm taunting you continuously but are you sure? I mean we could hunt something else…. I won't jeer at you now. I promise." He said.

"But I want one. I haven't hunted since three months and I will not go back until I do what I want." I announced.

"K then. Mountain lions are usually one the other side." He replied. We were now just walking. It was almost 12o'clock and it had been 4 hours since we had left. I was feeling drowsy as I needed to sleep. I went to sit under a tree.

"Tired out?" Emmett asked sweetly.

"Yeah, a bit of." I said. I was a hybrid of course – half human, half vampire. I needed to sleep. I was presently thinking of Jake. I was a bit worried too. I was worried because dad was a mind reader and I never knew the consequences after he knew about me and Jake. Not just Jake for that case. There were Quil, Claire, Embry, Alicia and Seth. What if any of them came near dad and slipped it? I shuddered thinking of this. A little later I fell asleep.

(EMMETT'S POV)

Hadn't I taunted her too much today? After all she was my niece, just like my daughter. I knew we had fights but she had not eaten or drunk anything since five hours. I knew that she didn't like to hunt much; she acted a bit lazy at times. She had fallen asleep now. I smelt a baby elk near. I ran to it and caught it. I didn't kill it right then. I took it to her and shook her. The elk was trying its best to run off but I held it tight.

"Ness, get up." I said. She rubbed her eyes and got up.

(RENESME'S POV)

Emmett shook me when I was having a nice dream. I and Jake were having ice cream and then I heard Emmett's voice.

"Ness, get up." He said.

"What is it?" I asked after rubbing my eyes.

"I got you an elk. Now have it." he said and gave it to me.

"You're a jerk, Emmett. You almost killed it. Why were you holding it so hard?" I said and caressed the wounded baby elk.

"That's your prey, Ness." He said. The elk was shivering.

"I'm here to hunt your predator, rather than being your predator myself, baby elk." I said. Just then we heard a roar.

"It's a mountain lion and it sounds pretty hungry." Emmett said and I was ready for it.

"I don't need help, Emmett." I warned him before anything. I went near it and saw it. It was around to pounce upon a bigger elk. I instantly left the elk I had in hand and jumped on the lion.

"Gotcha." I said and I knew it was trying to struggle back. It used its claws and hit me on my face. It hurt a bit. I hated when anyone tried to hit me. I punched it on its stomach. Seriously, it was doing over much of mellow drama. Elks never did that. It almost tore off my jeans and made holes. I caught its ears and then hit it with my elbow. I had hunted lions but always with dad. I remembered that dad said that we had to knock it out of conscious to save our clothes but currently it was troubling me very much. I punched it many times and then almost blew off its head. I then did the rest that was to be done i.e. I drank the blood. I felt that there was something peculiar in the taste which struck my throat. I felt a bit weak after the struggle. My clothes were in the worst condition and I knew that Alice and mum were to get mad on me. I stood up but my head felt heavy. I almost slipped when Emmett caught me.

"Nessie, you okay?" he asked. There was something strange. I never felt so weak after any hunt. This was far more than strange.

"I don't know. My stomach hurts and my head too." I said.

"Let's go back home." He said.

"Emmett, can I cling on you? I don't feel like walking or…running." I said and clung onto his back. He started running at the highest speed.

"Emmett, slower please." I said and he started walking at human speed. Okay, that seemed relaxing. I didn't understand why this was happening with me.


	4. Blood Poisoning!

BLOOD POISONING

(RENESME'S POV)

It was around morning time when we reached back home (the main family house). Mom and the others were all outside waiting for us. Emmett put me down and I tried to stand without any support.

"Oh my goodness, Nessie! What were you doing?" Alice shot up seeing my clothes.

"I uh… I fell off a cliff." I lied.

"Nessie, you forgot to block your thoughts." Dad said.

"Fine, I hunted a lion and I am feeling weak now. I wanna go inside, can I?" I asked and barged inside.

"Jake was worried for you." Dad said in between. Maybe Jake was just thinking that. I went to the living room. Jake was standing by the window.

"Ness, where were you? It's been almost 12 hours since you were gone. I was worried dead for you! What… happened to you?" he asked and I felt even dizzier. I held my head and noticed cold sweat on my forehead. It then all went black.

When I opened my eyes I was lying on the couch and my head was in Jake's lap.

"Ness, how're ya feelin'?" Jake asked me.

"Weak." I replied.

"What happened to her Carlisle?" mom asked. "Edward?"

Of course if Gramps wasn't telling, then mom had to ask the mind reader out here.

"The mountain lion that she hunted was infected."Gramps said. I and Emmett giggled a bit on this.

"It's somewhat like food poisoning." Dad completed.

"At least I get some human diseases." I said.

"Then it should be called Blood poisoning." Jake answered.

"How long will it take to get fine, Carlisle?" mom asked.

"Don't worry. It will take a maximum of three- four days but then she'll have to go on a hunt again." Gramps said.

"Is it necessary?" I asked.

"Well yes. It is." Gramps said.

"No!" I cried.

"No lions this time." dad said.

"It's still 3- 4 days. Don't worry." Jake said.

Seriously? A mountain lion caused me 'food poisoning'? I was thinking when dad spoke.

"Blood poisoning, Nessie." Dad said.

Why do I forget this every time? You're a mind reader.

"Not every time. Sometimes you block your thoughts and then I get to know things either form Jake's or from Seth's brain." Dad said and my eyes widened. Did this just mean that dad knows about yesterday? Has he told mom or anyone else? What were their reactions? Well, I wished that anyone didn't touch Jake otherwise I won't tolerate it.

"Calm down." Dad whispered. "Jake, take her to her room." Dad ordered and Jake nodded. He took me upstairs in his arms. He was holding me like he used to when I was small. I touched his face and asked him –_ dad knows about this?_

"Yeah." He replied.

_You slipped it!? _

"No, Seth showed up for some reason. He did." He replied.

_Is dad mad at you and me?_

"He said that he'll talk to us once you're back and the responsibility to tell everyone is yours." Jake replied.

_I don't know what he's gonna do today. _ I sighed. Maybe if dad hadn't done anything to Jake just then, he wouldn't react so much. I just wished that he doesn't tell mom otherwise there would be a good soap opera drama at our house but with a twist of action. Let's think what it would be like.

I'll go to mom and dad who are sitting on the couch. I smile nervously seeing Jacob. Mom notices me and she asks me. I answer that I am in love with Jacob Black and then…

Better I shouldn't think of it, isn't it? Well I drained my thoughts for some time. He laid me in my bed and gave the blanket on me.

"Let's just say, let's hope for the best that turns out." I replied.

"Edward will understand but I'm not too sure of Bella. Did I tell you that she's a mellow drama queen in action?" he said and I chuckled.

"You'll know once she gets to herself." I said. I heard dad's footsteps and the door creaked and he came in.

"So, this was the reason you were blocking your thoughts?" he asked and I nodded.

"Nessie, do you have any idea how your mom will react on this?" dad asked.

"Volcanic eruption." I replied.

"I don't know that myself but from the past I can judge there can be one." Dad said.

"What happened in the so called 'past'?" I asked and dad bursted out laughing. Jake scowled.

"That wasn't so funny, Edward." Jake said.

"Remember the first day you met mom?" dad asked while he was still laughing. I had faint recollections of it. When I was born, all I remembered were Rosalie and Jacob- The ones who kept around me all the time or wait…. The first day I met mom was when I had turned two days old and mom saw me, took me in her arms, then Jake took me from her. Then Rosalie held me and mom caught Jake by his scruff and pushed him out of the house.

"Well, exactly there." Dad said.

"Dad, would you stop peeping in my thoughts?" I protested.

"Can't help it. If you could read minds, then the best one to read at the moment would have been Jacob's." dad said.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh as much as you want." Jake said.

"What happened next? I mean when they went out?" I asked.

"Jake, do I tell her or you are going to?" dad asked.

"I'll tell her." Jake said and dad went out. I stared at him for a while.

"Okay, okay. I'm telling you." He said.

"So, what happened when she towed you out of the house?" I asked.

"A great watchable action scene was the one that happened. I tried to explain her and by mistake I uttered your nickname. She blasted out "YOU NICKNAMED MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE LOCH NESS MONSTER?" I said that I could still explain. She punched me and the scene started but Seth and Leah entered the fight…"

"Seriously, none of my family member helped you?"

"Your dad said "Bella's great, isn't she?" I mean he left an angry newborn vampire loose on me but yeah, Bella had to calm down. It was matter of an old friendship. Seth tried to come in between and help me in his wolf form. I was still in my human form and Seth was thrown at a tree. He fractured his arm and then Carlisle treated him. I was still safe." He filled in. I couldn't help laughing at this. This was seriously crazy. I had heard that mom was a balance less creature back in her human form. She was almost a magnet for troubles and that was why Jake and the others taunted me as 'Mother's daughter' or 'like mother like daughter' when I lose my balance or fall in any trouble. I never thought that mom could ever be a so action diva.

"Seriously?" I asked while laughing.

"You're laughing at this. Bella could've killed me that day and you and I could've never been together." Jake said.

"Would you shut up?" I shouted. "We'll always be together whatever happens."

"Let's change the topic. You hunted a lion yourself for the first time. Tell me what it was like." He said.

"Seriously saying, it was so much fun." I said. "Here, watch this." I touched his hand and showed him the whole scene. He laughed many times in between. I knew that he laughed at Emmett and my fight or when I let go off the baby elk. I too laughed but later when I finished it off, his expressions changed to grim ones, then angry ones. Okay, I was sure to get scolded by him.

"Ness, seriously?!" he almost shouted.

"What s-seriously?" I stuttered. I knew I was to get a good amount of scolding today from him but one thing was there that I knew. There was his love hidden for me in this. He chewed me out for 15 minutes almost.

"Jake, isn't it done yet?" I asked very slowly.

"Well almost." He laughed back. "Jeez, I'm acting like Edward, ain't I?"

"Well, like mom, I'd rather say." I said.

"Okay, I guess I should stop chewing you now?" he asked and I nodded. "I should stop acting like your parents. We are in a relationship, even if that's a secret one right now."

"Yeah." I said.

"Wanna eat something?"

"Yeah."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"You're gonna be eating sick people food, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't we tell them now?"

"NOOOO!" I bursted. This was somewhat like a rapid fire that he was asking me. This is how sometimes he makes me agree to something I don't want to.

"Okay, okay. Don't shout like this. I'll just get you your food." He said and went downstairs.

He returned in almost three maximum minutes. Seriously, would telling mom be so difficult?

"Quit worrying. Bella will understand." Jake said.

"How do you know what I was thinking? Dad… but I had blocked my thoughts. This can't be happening. You can't read minds like dad!" I blurted in a second.

"Weirdo, do you remember since how long we're together?"

"Why do you call me with really crazy nicknames, huh?"

"I love doing that."

"Whatever. What have you got me?" I asked.

"Something you'll finish in a sec." he didn't look at it and gave me the bowl. Oh great! This was mom's lima beans dish or whatever it was. Most probably it was the same. I hated it since I don't know when. It was like my enemy. Mom knew that I hated it and the first time I ate it, mom had cooked it. Eeow! Save me Jacob! This thing stinks. I scrunched me nose.

"Jake, what if I eat it later on? Please, please, please!" I said and handed it back to him.

"Well, NO!" mom came in and said.

"Mom, c'mon!" I begged.

"I want the bowl empty in some minutes. I'm washing dishes and I'll not wash it later." Mom said.

"Since when did you start getting tired, mum? And since when did start washing dishes with hands? May I know." I rolled my eyes.

"That's quite not a good excuse." Jake said.

"I'll talk to you later Jacob Black." I said. This blood poisoning thing was way too worse than I thought. I just wished it to be okay soon.

* * *

**AN: Sooooooooo sorrry for the late updates. As u guys know I'm a student and my school had opened up and bam! Unit tests all in a line. I got really less time to type but as you people keep me going because of reviews that I love reading, here's the next chapter. Three - four reviews till the nexxt chapter please. I wanna know what y'all think of this. REVIEW!**


	5. New Abilities

NEW ABILITIES

(RENESMEE'S POV)

Oh great! Day three of this blood poisoning thing and because of the same, mom had hidden my candies and my chocolates and this time… could you ever believe this? Jake wasn't even telling me where mom had kept it. This was just too ridiculous- For a chocolate lover like me, especially. Well, it was as I said, JUST TOO RIDICULOUS! I had been sulking to eat food if mom didn't give me that but yeah, mom remembered that yesterday, I had eaten too much of chocolates and my stomach had just given me the answers. But I was alright today, I knew that. I again blocked up my brain and kept trying to take out the info from the others but one thing I knew was that no one except mom, dad and Jake knew where it was, not even Grans. Oh c'mon, Grans was almost always the kitchen. Yeah, asking Gramps was no useful either because he was the one who had just told mom that I shouldn't eat that. That's what the disadvantage of having a doctor at home, is. So, in a way, this was somewhat like I had lost all my chocolates in this world.

"I can hear that, honey." Came dad's voice from front porch.

"I know that dad. That is why I didn't block my brain!" I shouted out from the couch.

Oh c'mon dad! Tell me!

"Sorry, I can't." dad replied.

Urgh! Daaaaddy!

"Won't help, Hun." He said.

Gosh! C'mon daddy.

"Nuh- uh." Came the reply.

"Okay, fine." I said out loud.

And I was totally boiled up. I mean c'mon! No one to help me out with this? Not even Rosalie? Not even Jake? And not even my very own brother (well just like) Seth? How could I keep calm? It was a matter of chocolates! I was acting crazy, wasn't I?

"Exactly!" dad said in a quick voice.

"Daaaaddy!" I shouted.

"Edward, stop irritating my little girl." Aunt Rosalie came up to me. What did she have in her hands?! She surely was holding something.

"Blondie, you dare not even think of it." Jake came up and said. Urgh! She was there with chocolates.

"But…" I didn't finish.

"No ifs, whats or buts." Dad replied.

"Sorry baby doll. I know it but these enemies of yours… your chocolates, ain't going to let you eat it." Aunt Rosalie said and went away.

"You could have something better like uh… oats." Jake proposed.

"Yeah, it's surely better than chocolates." I said bitterly.

"Like I say, to gain something you always have to lose something." Jake replied.

"When on this mother earth you ever did say that?" I asked.

"Maybe that's something new I said." He said. Emmett showed up in the living room now.

"Hiya blood sick!" he referred to me. Oh I guess, that's another of those idiotic new nicknames.

"Yeah, hey teddy bear!" I said.

"I can't find Jasper. Anyone any idea where he is?" he announced in the room.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"I wanna have an arm wrestling match with someone but not Ed or Jake." He said.

"Okay, I'll pull up." I replied. He almost rolled on the floor with laughter but hey! I am a hybrid, I am strong too.

"Ness, that's the funniest thing you ever said." He gagged.

"It's not a bloody joke. I'll do it." I retorted. "What's in the bet?"

"If you win, I'll give you a whole box of chocolates, once you're okay. If I win, I'm gonna eat all your chocolates and you're not even gonna speak out a word." He said.

"That's the deal. I'm on it." I said and we went to the dining table. Poor table was gonna turn into thousand pieces today. We took our positions very well. I looked over to Emmett again. Maybe, I over spoke just some seconds ago.

"So, on the red side…" Alice squealed.

"Oh shut up Alice. We don't need to embarrass Nessie just before the match." Emmett taunted. Okay, that was that. I wasn't going to hear this again.

"No one will speak, until and unless we have the results of this match." I ordered.

"Ready… steady…. Go." Jake said. I knew his voice was shaking because he knew I was going to lose but what's there in taking a chance. Emmett keeps taunting me and I'm used to it. I was trying very hard to keep up my hand but it was damn difficult for me! Just then Grans came into the kitchen and lit on the flames of the cook top. I didn't know why but I stared at it and it felt like I was conducting it somewhere but it didn't burn me and in that second…

"Damn, Ness what are you doing to me?" Emmett shouted and I noticed that his hand was down. I finally won it. "It's burning, stop it!"

"Nessie, stop!" dad said. What was quite happening here? I left off Emmett's hand and I tried to think of something else like ice.

"What is happening out here? Can someone explain it to me?" Jake demanded.

"Dad, Emmett, are you both okay?" I asked. I now got it. Emmett was in contact with my skin that's why he felt like burning but dad…. maybe he was reading my brain at the time and this was the reason it happened.

"I need air." Emmett said and ran out.

"What the hell is happening here?" Jake asked again.

"I guess that's a new gift Nessie." Dad said.

"But what is it?" Rosalie asked.

"She conducted flames into her brain without hurting herself but it got Emmett as she was thinking of it, and Emmett's skin was in contact with hers." Dad clarified.

"So, now even touching you is dangerous." Jake mouthed.

"Kind of." I said. "Dad, if I can conduct flames, can I even conduct something else?"

"Maybe you can." Dad said.

"But is it dangerous? I mean did you feel like pain or burns anywhere in your brain?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I'm perfect Rose. It didn't even feel like I was doing anything. It felt like it was a part of me." I said.

"I knew I imprinted on the world's strangest imprint but now you're getting scary Nessie." Jake said.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to you." I replied.

"You know this?" Rosalie shot in.

"Rose, please don't tell Mom about this. I beg you. I promise as soon as I get a chance, I'll explain it to her myself." I pulled out my puppy dog face that she got melted to. Well, for Rosalie, I didn't even need that because she would listen to me anyhow.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I promise and that's a Renesmee Carlie Cullen promise." I said. Well that was the new gift I just had! I mean sometimes vampires don't even have one gift and I had many! I wasn't quite showing off but yes, I was special.

Tonight, Alice, Jasper, Gramps and Grans were not to be at home. Okay, this was the best time to steal out my chocolates because I knew, Rosalie and Emmett would be 'busy' at around midnight and Jake would be sleeping soundly in the living room. No one would hear me breaking into mom and dad's room in the main family house as even mom and dad would be at the cottage house really 'busy'. I had got a hint when mom had just spoken it, almost in front of me. She thought that I was sleeping but dad! He was there too. He heard me as I accidently left my thought unblocked or maybe he couldn't hear my dreams.

At around 1o'clock, as I had set my cell phone alarm, it vibrated and I got up. I was on the safety, so I had blocked my brain in case dad drops in. Okay, I wasn't going to make this an official steal attempt but I wanted to be safe until and unless I could eat just one bar of my chocolate. I was sick missing that taste. I knew mom and dad would know that in the morning and also chew me out once they realize that I was the choco thief but till then I would have eaten it. Gosh! I was so evil! I slipped down to next door that was dad's room without making a noise and I had taken a torch too. And then I say it wasn't an official steal attempt. I searched through each and every drawer, wardrobe but Urgh! Dad must've learnt of my plans. I wanted to hit my head somewhere. Just then, I slipped on the t-shirts I had just thrown away and I saw a file and there was my name on it. What was it for? I took my torch and read in it. This was an admit card. Into a school! For me! I was going to school! Normal human school! High school! It was the same school where Jake and Seth had started going! Forks High! I needed to see mom and dad. I ran downstairs and great, as I slammed the door, I woke up Jake.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I've gotta see mum and dad." I said and ran into the woods as fast as I could. Jake followed me too but I was in my vampire speed. I just barged in through the front door of the cottage. Here I had to stop… mom and dad… okay let's just say, it wasn't right time for me to enter. I forgot that they were 'busy'! My hand shot straight up to my eyes to cover them. Let's just say that they had a blanket on them. That's it.

"Jeez, mom! Dad!" I wailed.

"Nessie, what had broken up that you're here in the middle of the night!?" mom shouted.

"I'm getting out. Don't worry." I said and almost stumbled out. Jake had just reached the door that I had just closed. He was about to open his mouth to speak something with the goofy but cutest grins of his but instead I said "Don't even think of saying that."

"As you say." He said and began laughing.

"COME IN!" dad ordered. I went in and straight away ran into the both of them to hug them.

"Thank you so much, mom and dad." I said.

"Why exactly?" mom asked skeptically.

"Where did you find this from?" dad snatched the file from my hand.

"It was in your room dad. But the important point is: I love you both, so much!" I brushed off the topic.

"Oh honey! We love you too." Mom said.

"So, when do I start going to school?" I asked. I was so, so excited. This was gonna be my first time going to school.

"Next month. But Nessie honey, you know to get in a human school, you've gotta to learn a few things before." Dad said.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, learn three things at first. Out of which, in two you're really good at but two you don't even know about." Jake said.

"Okay, my good points?" I asked.

"You will have no problem making friends and you will score a lot at school." Jake said.

"My bad points?" I asked.

"You don't know how to control your supernatural abilities." Dad said.

"What? No." I said.

"A normal human can't block his or her brain." Dad said.

"Okay, I guess you're right." I said. Maybe this was gonna be difficult.

"We'll train you to do that." Jake said.

* * *

**An: This is gonna be a bit crazy but ha! they didn't ask what she was doing in Edward's room. I know how difficult it is to stay away from chocolates. Wish Nessie luck for school. And please review!**


	6. New Freak At School

**So sorry guys for late updates. I know u must be mad at me. I was really busy with my other stories and I had to finish Hidden Sunshine. But don't forget to review. It's all because of you people that I keep writing.**

* * *

NEW FREAK AT SCHOOL

Today was the newest day of my life. Today was going to be the first day of my school. I didn't know why I was so nervous. My stomach was full of butterflies even though I don't eat them. There was a peculiar pain in my stomach that wasn't even getting set. No one could understand this except Jasper who was practically laughing on me. I had been given special human training and in that I was specially told how not to react at my normal speed, How to act like I was hurt if I clash with a wall, How to act hungry while a normal recess time, and yeah, how to keep a control on my strength. This was the main thing I took time in learning. I was wearing a yellow and blue low shouldered top with a blue tank top underneath with my blue denims and the camel colored boots that Alice got me yesterday from New York. Well, that's another advantage of being a vampire – no sleep, no tiredness and speed.

"NESSIE!" Jake called from downstairs. Mom hadn't yet noticed us, fortunately. Dad had promised me not to tell her till her birthday next month and that was my deadline. I had to tell her before that otherwise dad was ready to spring this up on her. Mom, as I know wouldn't react that much if I tell her. If dad tells her then I have to be ready for a good drama scene.

"Coming Jake!" I said and ran downstairs. My foot got entangled in the rugs and I slipped but there were two arms which were always there to hold me – Jake's.

"Mom's daughter." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" I scowled.

"Nothing." he said.

"Granna, my breakfast?" I asked. She was ready with the fried eggs and toast for me. That is what normal humans have and okay, my family is not normal, still they do this for me.

"Nessie, here your timetable… your watch… here, take some money with you…" and mom went on with the lecture what I have to do and how I have to do_. Mom, let me eat in peace_.

"Bella let her eat in peace." Dad said. Well, I wonder what life can be without mental dialogs…. And a mind reading father who looks more like a brother.

"I'm done." I said after crossing my fork and knife.

"All the best, honey." Rosalie said. Right now, these guys were scaring me. As I see in films, school ain't this scary or a battlefield that I need this much of preparation but who can make my family understand. Dad grinned. He knows what I'm thinking. So I skipped out of my house ignoring my mother's over caring lectures. Being a vampire doesn't change her motherly instincts.

We were going in Jake's Rapid, fortunately not his pickup truck although I love that but I guess the car is a better choice. Mom kept waving till very long. I guess she kept waving till Jake and I had crossed Gramps hospital.

"You told Bella?" he asked. I smelled something wrong in the tone which he asked.

"No, not yet, why?" I asked. "Wait, a second, you didn't just…"

"No, no. I didn't." he looked away. This was one of the looks that he gave when he was either hiding something or lying. I stared at him with half open eyes.

"Okay, I hinted her a bit about us." He said.

"Nooooo." I said.

"She's not so brainy. I was just asking her what she would feel if you kiss me or I kiss you." He said.

"And what did she say?" I asked.

"That, I shouldn't tell you about." He said.

"You mess up with words only when something wrong is done or said." I replied. "C'mon, don't be the gentlewoman in Macbeth."

"I'm not a woman, okay? She said that she'll kill me if it's against your wish otherwise if you do that you'll be grounded." He said.

"What? Mom will never do that." I said. Okay, she can actually do that. Damn, my dad is enjoying all of this and not even helping me out.

"So, Ness, all Seth for school?" he asked.

"I guess so." I said. There was again a butterfly flutter explosion in my stomach.

"You'll be fine, girly. Don't get over tensed." He said and took a peck at my lips. That's what calms me down these days. He knows how to calm me down.

"Your first class is luckily with Seth." He said as he parked the car in the lot. I looked around. I noticed people- A lot of them, hanging around the parking lot idly. Some of them were bust chatting and yeah, especially when I looked at the girls each of them either looking at a guy or talking about best shopping destination in port Angeles or Forks. Okay, this was what Alice had told me to talk about – guys and shopping. Man, that's one of the things that I don't like to talk about much. I mean shopping? C'mon, if you shop anything, you don't need t discuss about it like for a week and what is the need of getting in so much of attention?

"So, here we go. Go and make friends." Jake said as if I were his daughter or something. This specifically doesn't suit him when I think of him the coolest guy on the planet what he actually is.

"You know I'm not your daughter and I don't call you uncle." I said.

"So what do I say?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just come with me." I said and got out of the car. As for Jake, anyone who sees him can't make out his real age. They think he's a teenager or at maximum – in his early twenties but actually, I know he's 32. Everyone scrutinized me as if I were an alien. Mom told me about this. The first day at school begins like this. I know I just have to ignore this.

"Why are these people staring at me?" I asked Jake.

"Ignore them. Hey, there is Seth." Jake said pointing to Seth who was coming over to us with his trademark – the grin.

"Hi schoolgirl." He said into my ear. I laughed.

"So, what's your first?" he asked.

"What first?" I asked.

"When anyone asks you what is your 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4rth or any, you have to look into your timetable and tell which class you have. In a few days, you'll learn your timetable yourself." Jake said.

"Okay, so what do you guys do when it is free?" I asked examining my timetable.

"We sit in the canteen or anywhere." Seth said.

"And in recess if we complete our food? Oh, right, where do the food trays go?" I asked. I know maybe I was acting crazy.

"You'll get to know. Don't get over friendly with over friendly guys and after your class before the recess, wait for me in front of your class, okay?" Jake asked. I know Jake was jealous.

"Jake you're telling me that the 100th time since the day before." I said.

"Yeah, she's not a kid, Jake." Seth said.

My first was Language and after getting into the class, the teacher – Mrs. Evans got me introduced to our class. I got a free seat at the back of the class and went to sit there. The seat next to me was empty and Seth was sitting in front of me. She was teaching all that I had learnt already but still I paid attention in class. I was like the class' new centre of attraction. Every time when the teacher stopped, everyone was sure to look at me or rather saying – stare at me. I was a bit uncomfortable with that but as mom had told me; this could go on for two or three more days. I guess I'll get used to this. The class got over and Seth looked back at me.

"You don't take notes?" he asked.

"Do I have to?" I muttered so only he can listen.

"Uh, duh." He said. "So, baby doll what's your next?"

"I guess History." I said. "Where's it?"

"It's my Calculus. I'll leave you to history." He said and we walked out of the class. Jake joined us.

"So, how was your first class at school?" he asked.

"It was okay." I said. "I guess well."

"Babe, take care you don't sleep in history or otherwise you'll get your first day ruined." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't know Mrs. Campbell." Seth said.

"Well, okay." I said and went into the class. I got a free seat again at the end of the class and again the one next to me was free. The teacher Mrs. Campbell was the kind of a grumpy old lady who keep grumbling about various things like her daughter-in-law or how much she has to work or her neighbors. Just then, a new girl entered the class. She had curly blond hair, the shade like I had when I was small but her were still a bit light. She had blue eyes and wore a pink top with blue skinny jeans. My hairs still had a touch of bronze but were basically brown. She got her introduction to class. I guess she was new as I am. She came to sit with me. As soon as she entered my row, I could sense the scent of a partial vampire like me. Was she a hybrid like me?

"Hi, are you a hybrid?" she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, and you?" I asked.

"I am Cassidy." She said.

"Hold on, you didn't tell me if you are or not?" I said.

"Well, you have sensed me." she said. "What about being friends?"

"I guess so. I'm Renesmee." I said cheerfully. Bingo, first friend I the second class. "How come you are in Forks? I mean you know about the wolves, right?"

"Your nickname is Nessie, right?" she asked.

"Are you gifted?" I asked.

"Yeah but I don't read minds like your dad does. I am your cousin actually in a way. It's a long story but I guess I'll tell you later." She said.

"Last question. What's your age?" I asked.

"16. I'm at a correct age." She said. Now was it. I wanted to know about her like hell. Well, I had a way that Jake told me about – paper chat!

(_Italics- Nessie,_** bold – Cassidy)**

_Hoe long since you're in Forks?_

**Last night. Actually I'm the daughter of Alex. I think you don't know him. He left me. I was supposed to be a surprise for you but…**

_How come Alice didn't find you when the Volturis came?_

**Dad hid me in Italy. Afterwards when he came to know about you guys, we were late for help.**

_So, is your dad too going to stay with us?_

**No, he died, a couple of years ago. Garrett found me and he talked to Rosalie and Emmett about me. They still were confused. So, I'm still a ball rolling down where to stay.**

I hoped the wolves don't have problem with her living with us. She was a nice girl what from the paper chat I could say. I hope someone imprints on her.

**Your first time at school, right?**

_Yeah, how do you know?_

**Edward told me.**

_You've gone to school?_

**I am going since I was 3.**

_Where did you live?_

**I was in France for a long time then Italy, then Spain and Mexico. **

_Exotic places but now you are in Forks, Olympic peninsula._

**I like this place. **

_Good then._

The recess still had time. By luck, it happened that the class before recess was my, Jake's and Cassie's together. Jake had sensed her too but he didn't create a scene because he knew that he shouldn't do that in school. Cassie told me that was gift was that she could do the same as Zafrina but her was still a bit weak. In the recess, I asked her to join us.

"Cassie, why don't you join us?" I asked.

"Jake won't like that. I guess I'd better stay alone. I'm in the habit." She said.

"No, he won't mind." I said but Jake was minding it exactly. The actual opposite of what I had said. Seth took his seat grumbling about something but then, he suddenly stopped as he saw Cassie. Jake and I looked at each other, then at him. MY BROTHER HAD IMPRINTED! Second good news was that now, wolves would have no problem with Cassie staying with us.

"Cassie, this is Seth. Seth, this is Cassidy." I said.

"Hi." Seth said.

"Hi!" she blushed. Jake and I high-fived.

My first day at school was the most awesome! I now have a sister, a future sister in law and I know what school is. I made friends with another group of people. They were two boys and two girls, each of them stuck with each other. Hardly had I cared. They were – Aiden, Karl, Mia and Sophie.

When we went back home, Rosalie, Emmett, Gramps and dad went to settle Cassie's topic with both the alphas – Jake and Sam. Seth was of course to take our side and thus, Rosalie officially was a mom.

* * *

**See, I found my characters. Links in my profile. If you are lazy,then here it goes.**

**Renesmee: Bella Thorne**

**Cassidy: Emily Osment**


End file.
